powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Causa Sui Physiology
The power to possess the powers and traits of a Self Created Being. Variation of Self Origin Manipulation. Self version of Creator Deity Physiology. Combination of Omnificence and Absolute Existence. Also Called *Self Created Being/Entity/Physiology Capabilities The wielder of this power is a self-created being who owe their existence to no one other than themselves. The reason behind this is due to the fact that they brought themselves into existence unattended. Because of this, they possess godlike power and stand at the Zenith of creation and existence. With this power, they are able to be completely free of any being or law. Supreme and otherwise. Applications *'Conceptual Transcendence' *'Primordial Force Manipulation:' They can generate and control a powerful, primordial element that was used to create the universe itself. This allows powers such as: **'Ultipotence: '''User possess mystical properties and contain unlimited amounts of highly potent and powerful chaos energy that is said to give life to all things. ***'Healing:' Heal numerous amounts of people at a very high level with just a wave of the hand. ***'Reality Warping:' Warp reality at a level that depends on the wielders experience and willpower.. ***'Resurrection:' Revive deceased individuals no matter how long. ***'Singularity:' There is no one like the user. Not even one of his own. ***'Space-Time Manipulation:' Utilize the forces of time and space to influence certain events. ***'Superpower Manipulation:' Conjure/Control supernatural energies that can empower chosen individuals. ***'Telekinesis:' Transcendent level ability to manipulate structures at a subatomic level. *** 'Transcendent Energy Manipulation: User possess mystical properties and contain unlimited amounts of highly potent and powerful transcendent energy that is said to give life to all things. *Transcendent Physiology:' Users inherit a god-like status throughout the cosmos. **'Absolute Will:' It was through their will that they came into being,it is through their will that all things are rendered subject to them. **'Primordial Force Physiology:' The User is totally composed of primordial force. ***'Absolute Condition:' Have the absolute degree of physical/mental attributes that only a divine spirit can possess. ***'Absolute Existence:' User has undivided mastery over their existence and can even manifest in any given timeline or world. ***'Absolute Immortality:' Become immune to aging, and live indefinitely without food, drink, sleep, or air. ***'Enlightenment:' The user is in possession of a full understanding of the universe and beyond, inheriting Omniscience as a result. ***'Freedom:' The user enjoys Unrestricted freedom... ***'Meta Regeneration:' If injured somehow, user can heal from any injury inflicted. ***'Meta Power Manipulation:' the user has the ability to control and create any power they desire without limitation ***Meta transcendence : user may transcend any and all of their limitations since the user is iterally dictating their. ***'Omnifarious:' Will be able to alter their malleable structure to an unlimited degree. ***'Omnilock:' They are immune to to the effects of Nonexistence. ***'Perfection:' Users are in possession of the most essential of perfections; self-existence and all that pertains to it. ***'Self Sufficiency:' And Total independence. Individual autonomy. Variations *Absolute Existence *Self Origin Manipulation Known Users *Most Creator Deities (''Mythology) *Chaos/Kaos (Greco-Roman Mythology) *Atum (Egyptian Mythology) *Neith (Egyptian Mythology) *Nun (Egyptian Mythology) *Khepri (Egyptian Mythology); sometimes *Amenominakanushi (Japanese/Shinto Mythology) *Sproutlings (Legend of Mana) *Ajimu Najimi (Medaka Box) *Guardian of Forever (Star Trek) *Ultra Comics (DC Comics); being self-narrative Gallery Atum.svg.png|Atum (Egyptian Mythology) Chaos.png|Chaos Sproutling_(LoM_Artwork).png|Sproutlings (Legend of Mana) owe their life and existence to no one, they simply come into existence out of nothing without any rhyme or reason. Category:Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Omnipotent Powers Category:Rare power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Primordial Powers Category:Almighty Powers